Enchanted
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Elizaveta is betrothed to Roderick, but she hates him. On the night of Gilbert's birthday there is a ball. She goes... Will sparks fly? PruHun! A cute little One-shot! Rated T to be safe


**A/N- Hey guys! I've never done a One-Shot before! I hope you guys like Taylor Swift! This is based on the Song Enchanted! I LOVE IT! I hope you do to! FROG! **

**Franny (France) – Oui Mon Cheri?**

**Me- Shut your mouth and do the disclaimer!**

**Frog- Isn't that contradictory? O.o**

**Me- JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!**

**Frog- Um… I'm not sure what to do…**

**Prussia THE AWESOME- I'll do it! Fred in no way, shape or form owns Hetalia or Taylor Swift. If she did she'd probably find a way to turn England into a girl and take over the world with 'Pasta-World-Peace'.**

Enchanted- A songfic

Being a Princess is annoying. Especially when you have to attend a ball with a stuck-up guy who thinks of you as nothing and only 'graces you with his presence' because you're pretty to show of to his friends. I hate Roderich Edelstein, he only cares about his music and having a prettier and wealthier girlfriend than his mates, how much wealthier can you get than Princess?

"Elizaveta!" My sister, Lovina called. **(ROMANO AS A GIRL! WTF?!)**

I sighed heavily and stood up from the window. I was, before my sister interrupted me, watching the small birds in the sunlight flit around. Free of worries and arranged marriages, in their own blissful word. I wished I was a bird, so I could live freely, a life with filled with adventure and free will. I straightened the wrinkles from my forest-green dress, tracing the golden swirls that cascaded down the front of it. I walked down the stairs to meet my sister; Felicia was undoubtedly there as well. Lovi and Feli where twins, our mother had died no longer than seven years ago, when I was ten and the twins were eight. Our father wanted us all to marry; the first suitor he showed Feli, German Ludwig Beilschmidt, she fell madly in love with 'Luddy' as her childish self calls him feels the same way.

Lovi was shown three suitors before ignoring her pride and yelled at the Spaniard 'You are marrying me, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, whether you like it or not!' at a banquet.

My 'betrothed' on the other hand had to be picked by my father because I refused every one of those stuck-up princes who 'wanted my hand' with a set of curse words thrown at them or a slap in the face. So I'm stuck with Roderich.

"Yeah Lovi." I said smiling my fake smile down at her, she noticed straight away.

"You _will_ go to your room with us, and you _will _pick out your most flattering dress, and you _will _go to the dance, fall in love with someone, dump that Piano-Prat and you _will _live happily-ever-after!" Lovi ordered, putting emphasis on every 'will'. I smiled half-heartedly and let them drag me back up the stairs. The twins forced me to sit on the bed and tossed random dresses out of my closet for about ten minuets before a muffled 'Ah-ha!' and they pulled a dress that brought tears to my eyes.

"No, I'm not wearing that!" I said, the said dress was mothers, she had worn it on the day she had met father, love at first sight apparently. I believed it with every inch of my belief system. Lovi glared at me and Feli put on a 'puppy-pout' rolling my eyes I took the dress from the auburn haired girls and went behind the screen. The sun was just setting meaning the ball would be in a few hours. As I slipped on the dress I smiled, stroking the soft, cloud-like fabric. The dress was a deep velvet green with a darker green sash hugging my hips, the sleeves were off the shoulder and flared out at my wrists, the skirt was long and puffed out, it was layered with different shades of greens, darker at the top, slightly lighter at the bottom. They both gasped as I stepped from behind the screen, Feli squealed and Lovi grinned, the next thing I knew I was in a seat whilst Lovi and Feli did my make up. A small amount of blusher on my cheeks a bit of cherry-red lipstick and a light-green eye shadow, when I was ready they stuck a small tiara on my head, an emerald necklace and a pair of emerald-green shoes then went off to get themselves ready.

We were in the carriage on the way to the ball; we were meeting our 'dates' there. Lovi wore a golden-yellow dress with a ruffled skirt and a sleeveless bodice, a white sash slung around her hips and white gloves were slipped on her arms. She had white shoes and a diamond tiara on her head influencing her auburn curls and the dress enhanced her golden eyes. Feli wore a dress almost identical to Lovi's except it was dark-blue with a golden sash the same coloured gloves and shoes. A sapphire tiara perched on her slightly lighter curls and her almost-yellow eyes glistened with happiness. I smiled for them.

_[There I was again tonight_

_ Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_ Same old tired lonely place]_

We arrived at a massive palace were the ball was held. I stepped out of the carriage and we walked over to the boys, for some reason Antonio had decided to bring Francis and his date with him, Madeline. **(WOW FEM!CANADA!)**

Here I was again, faking smiles and forcing laughter at one of Roderick's 'jokes'. He held out his arm and I took it, the same expression plastered across my face. We walked in as a simple waltz started, he took me to the dance floor and we swirled around. His movements so effortless.

_[Walls of insincerity,_

_ Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_ Vanished when I saw your face]_

He smiled insincerely me, his eyes darted around the room and he held me closer as he saw the vacant arms of his friends. The song finished and I'd had enough, but he wouldn't have any of that and I knew it. I looked up to see two, crimson, beautiful eyes glancing my way. My cheeks turned slightly pink.

After about an hour or so of dancing I couldn't take his incessant babbling anymore. He was going on about someone 'daring' to talk to him or something.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, dance with someone else for a while. I'll just be by the table." He nodded, hardly noticing I'd said anything. It was like everything vanished as I saw his face. His skin was pale and his eyes were scarlet, his hair was silvery-white and a small smile played on his lips.

_[All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you,_

_ Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_ Across the room your silhouette,_

_ Starts to make its way to me.]_

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the table, the boy who was staring at me was on the other side of the room. His eyes whispered,

"Have we met?" I fluttered my eyelashes and across the room his silhouette was starting to make its way to me.

_[The playful conversation starts,_

_ Counter all your quick remarks,_

_ Like passing notes in secrecy]_

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked in pain whilst you were dancing with mister 'Piano-pansy'." His accent was almost German; I couldn't put my finger on it. As he approached me he smiled, I giggled.

"If I hadn't have gotten out of there soon I think I might have just about died of boredom." He chuckled lightly, the playful conversation started.

"Well Edelstein is a git so it's expected." I giggled again, reaching for the punch bowl. **(Did they have punch back then? Well it isn't really in a time it's just well it doesn't have one. So THEY HAVE PUNCH!)**

His hand flashed out and he took the glass from my hand, I looked at him and scowled. He chuckled and poured the punch into the glass.

"Allow me," he grinned as I huffed. "A _lady _shouldn't risk getting her dress dirty."

"Well I what if I'm not just any lady!" I countered his quick remarks, rolling my eyes. "I can pour my own drink! I'm not that helpless, but that was sweet."

"Well, the awesome me must make all beautiful girls feel special." I blushed slightly at his complement.

"Now you're obnoxiously sweet." I muttered, taking a sip from the drink. "But not as obnoxious as I thought you'd be."

_[And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is; I was enchanted to meet you]_

"Well the awesome me has to do unexpected things." He smirked, "You're not as 'prissy' as I thought you'd be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared, narrowing my eyes.

"Well girls are always like damsels in distress, aren't they? They always get themselves in to situations, like dancing with a boring pansy or getting themselves locked up in towers." He grinned.

"You don't even know me, yet you accuse me of being prissy!" I pouted.

"Well then I think this calls for introductions, does it not?" he bowed to me, and kissed my hand lightly "Young Princess, I am Prince Gilbert, young swain from the East, most privileged to make your acquaintance. Think you can top that?" he asked, he took my waist and twirled me lightly.

"I, kind swain, am Elizaveta, Princess of Hetalia, honoured above all to be welcomed into your swain-y-ness." I grinned as he took my waist and the song started.

"Well done." He said in an impressed tone.

"I try." I shrugged as he dipped me; he brought me back up and smirked.

"Wanna bring this party up a level?" he asked, I grinned.

"Bring it on!" I whispered, he turned his head and winked at the band. They nodded and the song stopped, everybody looked around confusedly whilst 'Valentine's Tango' started, if you hadn't already guessed, it was a tango dance. He took my hand and in synchronisation, we started to dance. I circled my leg around, doing a little foot-movement to bring it together. He chuckled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I guess the music just speaks to me." I shrugged, he looked around the room for a moment then when the music suddenly jerked, he abruptly pulled me closer, and everyone was now watching us in awe. Lovi was smirking, Feli was clapping and Roderich looked like someone had put soap in his soup. With his left leg he stepped back, I followed him with my right; he then circled his left around mine so we were almost side by side.

"Well I guess we don't have a language?" he whispered in my ear as I stepped around his other leg. We repeated the little sequence, my eyes never leaving his. He twirled me sharply and then led me around the dance floor, in time to the music. We walked backwards, stopping slightly. I flicked my foot out doing a little sequence around his legs. Our legs circled in unison and, still holding one of my hands, dropped me so I almost did the splits. He brought me up and twirled me I hooked one leg around his waist and brought the other up. Everybody clapped and whistled; he smiled at me and spun, gracefully placing me back on the ground. He led me around the dance floor again and we did a little movement where I was lifted on his foot and then jumped back down. We walked side by side in time to the beat and he spun. I hooked both legs around his waist and when he spun me out I landed on one foot. We twirled in unison and we danced around each other for a little bit. I spun on one foot and lent back slightly. He caught me dipping me right to the ground. As I came up he let go of one of my hands so we were side by side, then he spun me back. My arms were crossed over my chest, held by his hands. I was pulled into his chest and he dropped me and turned me so I was facing him and his arms were crossed. He let go with one hand to then put it around my waist lifting me slightly. He put me back down and twirled me out and in lifting my leg as I dropped so I was almost up side down. The music came to a stop and he lifted me back up.

My heart thundered in my chest and all I could do was stare into his garnet-like eyes. Everyone clapped and the hall erupted in cheers.

"Thank you all for coming to my son's birthday ball!" A blond haired, blue eyed man walked up to us, he wore a long red cape and a crown on his head. Gilbert let me go and I stepped away from him slightly, brushing a loose curl behind my ear. "Happy birthday, Gilbert."

I froze, I remembered now, it was a birthday ball. I had just danced with the Prince. Then again I was a Princess so it wasn't a scandal. Feli suddenly came up to us, dragging Ludwig.

"Wow sorella! That was amazing! You were just dancing with Ludwig's Cousin! It's his birthday today! Lovi was right! You danced with a boy and now-," before she could say anything else Lovi, thankfully, came up behind her and clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Shut it Feli!" she hissed, Gilbert laughed.

"So, West, is this the 'hyper-active girl' you're courting?" he asked wryly, Ludwig turned many shades of red and muttered something in German.

"_Nur weil Sie nicht über eine Freundin,_ _Einzelgänger_!" **(Just because you don't have a girlfriend, loner!)**

"Now, that wasn't very nice!" he scolded.

"I have another thing to ad to my list," I grinned, "Your sweet, obnoxious and you tease your cousin!" he smiled at me.

"Ohonohonohonohon~! Mon ami! Zat waz quite a dance, non?" Francis came up behind Gilbert, who rolled his eyes.

"FRANCIS!" both him and Antonio shouted at him.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop being an idiot!" they said in unison again.

"What did I do now?" he grumbled.

"That was really good!" said a small voice; we all jumped, well except Francis.

"Wow! Madeline! Don't sneak up on me like that! I might not survive my next heart!" Gilbert clutched his chest.

"WOW DUDE! THAT WAS SOME TOTALLY BADASS DANCING!" a very American voice shouted.

"Hey Alfred." Gilbert smiled.

"Shut your loud mouth you American git!" said a British girl was standing next to him she had blond hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Aw, Alice you wouldn't have it any other way, and you know it!" he said, "You need this hero!" he stuck a pose and grinned.

"Sure, if it helps you sleep at night!" Alice grumbled. "Hey, your where just dancing with Gilbert right?"

"Yeah, my name is Elizaveta." I said, Gilbert put a hand on his chin.

"That's to long, can I call you Liz?" he asked.

"Only if I can call you Gil?" he grinned and held out his hand.

"Deal!" we shook hands and I looked into his eyes. There was something mesmerising, hypnotizing, spellbinding, almost enchanting about those eyes.

_[This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_ I was enchanted to meet you]_

Someone cleared their throat and I snapped out of it, blushing slightly as I realised our hands were still attached. I pulled away and looked at the floor.

"So, Liz, would you care to walk with me?" I heard the girls giggle and I shot them a glare, and an extra one to Francis who happened to be wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"I would be wonderstruck!" _What the hell? Wonderstruck? Is that even a word? _I scolded myself. He chuckled and held out his arm, leading me out side.

"Wonderstruck?" I blushed.

"I make up my own words…" I muttered, that just made him laugh again, he took me to a large willow tree, a pond and bench sat peacefully underneath it. The stars looked as if they shone brighter as I glanced at the sky. He sat on the bench and I followed him. he reached up and pulled a small pink blossom from the tree.

"Stay still." He muttered, he tucked the flower into my hair, our faces were inches apart.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, taken off guard by the question I stuttered slightly.

"Um… I-I um… what beautiful eyes you have." My eyes widened as I realised what I'd said.

"What's your favourite book?" he asked.

"What's with the questions? And why are you looking at me like that? What are you, a vulture in another life?" I accused as he stared at me intensely, he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, it's just your eyes. They're very captivating, very entrancing." He murmured.

"Oh, um… Romeo and Juliet." I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Hu? Oh, I like that book, I like it that Romeo would do anything to be with his love." He smiled, looking deep into my eyes. We leant closer, our noses almost touching.

"Elizaveta." A voice said, I turned to see Roderich. "Your sisters and I have been looking for you, it's time to go."

"Good bye Gilbert." I said, "Thank you for the dance." I lent forward and kissed his cheek, getting up from the bench I followed Roderich. He took me to the front of the house. Lovi and Feli were there; Roderich took my hand and kissed it. I was about to leave and go to my sisters when he pulled me back kissing my on the lips. I froze in shock, and then I pushed him away.

"You kissed me?!" I growled at him, "I will see you in the morning, Mr. Edelstein, and I suggest you think of a good reason to why you just kissed me."

I reached the carriage and went in. When Lovi and Feli joined me they looked quizzically at me. I waited till the carriage had started to tell them.

"He kissed me, Roderich." Lovi growled. "But it doesn't matter. I will not see him again."

"Who gave you the flower?" Feli asked, trying to change the subject. I took the flower from my hair and smiled.

"Gilbert." I told her, I knew then that I would be blushing all the way home. I spent the whole ride back wondering if he knew, I was enchanted to meet him.

_[The lingering question kept me up_

_ 2 AM, who do you love?_

_ I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_ And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_ Wishing you were at my door_

_ I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_ It was enchanting to meet you,_

_ All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."]_

2:00 A.M. I knew that by the clock on the wall. My mine running threw the same question; "Who do you love?" I got up and started pacing back and forth. Whishing he was at my door, I'd open up and he would say "Hey it was enchanting to meet you."

_[This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_ I was enchanted to meet you._

_This is me praying that_

_ This was the very first page_

_ Not where the story line ends_

_ My thoughts will echo your name_

_ Until I see you again_

_ These are the words I held back_

_ As I was leaving too soon_

_ I was enchanted to meet you]_

"Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you! Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you!" I whispered to myself. It was almost lunch; I had refused to come out of my room. I wore a white dress with a few simple swirls in gold lacing the hem on the skirt and bodice. I peaked out my bedroom door, the coast was clear. I ran down the stairs and flew into the garden; I jumped the fence and found my way to the corn fields. I screamed at the top of my voice. I screamed because I was frustrated with myself. Angry with Roderick. I just screamed because I didn't know what else to do. I ran out of breath and fell backwards landing in the soft grass.

"It's not very ladylike to scream." I jumped and stood up brushing my skirt off. It was Gilbert, he laughed at me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded, I looked up and he took a step closer to me. He took something out of my hair and showed me the blade of long grass. He suddenly took my hand and led me through some trees to a mini water fall. I gasped and turned to talk to him to see that he'd disappeared. Something whooshed passed my ear and with a massive splash Gilbert cannon-balled into the water. I looked over the edge and didn't notice as he swam up where I wasn't looking. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in. I bobbed up and gasped for air.

"GILBERT!" I shouted. He swam around on his back, his hands behind his head, grinning at me. I swam over to him and dunked his head under the water; he grabbed my hand pulling me under with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we floated to the surface. I crawled out of the water and sat on the edge wringing out my hair, he sat next to me and grinned goofily, I smirked and pushed him back in. I got up and ran off laughing wildly, darting through the trees. I scrambled up one of them and waited, he rushed through the bushes. I jumped of the branch landing on his back, he fell to the ground. I helped him up and we ran. We reached the field again, on top of a small hill, I called his name he stopped and turned. I pounced on him causing us to roll down the hill. We landed, I was straddling him, my cheeks were pink from the excitement.

"Ha! I'm on top of you!" I teased.

"Are you sure?" he flipped over so he had his hands either side of my face. I looked up to him; I rolled over getting on top again.

"Yes." I stated, I rolled off of him so I was by his side.

_[This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_ I was enchanted to meet you]_

I looked at the sky to see the sun setting; I got up and started to dance around. He joined me; we talked and laughed in the grass.

"I should get you home." He said.

"I never want this day to end!" I sighed standing up.

"Well neither do I, so before it does I want to ask you something." He stood up; he knelt to the ground and pulled a box out from his jacket pocket. "Liz I don't know about you but, I was enchanted to meet you."

_[Please don't be in love with someone else_

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you]_

"_Ich liebe dich_. Will you marry me?" my breath caught in my throat as he opened the box to reveal a small golden ring, a tiny emerald sat next to a ruby in the shape of a heart.

"_Szeretlek._"

I leapt forward and kissed him. It took us about half a minute to realize what was happening and carry on the kiss. He picked me up bridal style. We broke apart and he slipped the ring on my finger.

"I was enchanted to meet you."

3

_The End_

**A/N= There you go! My little 'Enchanted'! It's kinda cheesy so yeah...**

**Here is the link to the song: watch?v=DGEsRZf_txw**

**And if you want to see the tango dance thing, it was from 'Another Cinderella story' (With Selena Gomez) I added some of the moves on so here's the link: **

** watch?v=HSQ0h40HcrU**

**I'm taking requests for One-Shots but be warned I'm TOTALLY against FrUK. And AustriaxHungary. **

**BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
